Crystal's Duelist Legacy Year 1
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: IT'S BACK! Crystal goes to duel academy to be the best. However, the mysterious 13th Order stand in her way of glory. She'll meet poweful allies, along with powerful rivals. Including the school's top duelist, the Kaiser, Sephiroth and his CHero Deck.
1. Initiation

1_Author's Note: Yes ladies and gent, it's back. I took off this story because no one like it and I lost faith in the story. However, after one day, I remembered something. Judai has the E-Hero cards, and Edo has the D-Hero cards. So I decided to create the A, B, and C-Hero cards for this story. Sephiroth will have the C-Hero cards, Riku the B-Hero, and Cloud the A-Hero cards. So this story will have another go. So here you go, enjoy. _

Chapter 1 Initiation.

Crystal was running as fast as she could, along with her friend SRiku behind her. They had to make it to Kaiba Corps Duel Dome.

Crystal was 5'8, had black hair down to her upper back, black eyes, and a passion for dueling. She wanted to be the best duelist, better than Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki. Both of which had called the world best duelists. Riku was a little taller than Crystal, had blue eyes, long white hair, and also had a passion for dueling. However, the difference between Riku and Crystal was that Riku wanted to defeat his older siblings and prove that his hero deck was the best. The B-Hero Deck.

Two years ago Yugi and Jaden dueled and Jaden won. Last year Yugi won. At the end of this year it would be decided who would be the world's best.

"Come on Crystal, slow down," said Riku losing speed. "We're going to make it with plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I want to get in Duel Academy now," replied Crystal acting like a child. She was pure at heart. Like Yugi and Jaden.

They reached the dome ten minutes later. They saw duels going on when they got inside.

"Awesome," said Crystal looking around in the large crowd. "I get to duel in front of all of these people."

"Yeah well, see ya," said Riku turning away.

"Huh? Wait, where are you going Riku?

"To duel."

"When did they announce that?

"A minute ago."

Crystal laughed a little then saw Sora leave. She turned back to the duels. About four were going on at the same time. She remembered that only fifty would go to Duel Academy. Crystal saw a hidden door under the floor rise with Riku on it.

"GO Riku," shouted Crystal waving her arms. He didn't hear her.

"Number 13 Crystal, please report to Arena 4 immediately for your duel," came to voice of the announcer.

Crystal ran to her designation. She reached a platform underground and it slowly went up. The ceiling soon moved and she was in the arena. Crystal put on her duel disk and put her deck in it.

She saw Sora leaving. If he won she would have to find out later. A tester appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

"Welcome duelist, my name is Auron. I will test you to see if your worthy to be in the prestigious Duel Academy."

"Right sir," replied Crystal standing like a soldier.

"There is no need for that. Let's duel."

"Duel," they said in unison and they drew their first cards. Lifepoints raising to 8000

"I'll go first," said Auron taking a card from the deck. "I summon Monk's Warrior in attack mode (1500/1400). Then I place a card face down. End turn. Let's see what you got."

"Right, draw," she said pulling a card from the deck. "I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800/1500). Attack Monk's Warrior."

The machine made it's two cannons fire blasts at the bold warrior. The attack was successful reducing his lifepoints to 7700.

"You fell for my trap, activate 'Life of Monk'.

"What does that card do?" asked Crystal looking cautiously.

"When a monster with 'Monk' in it's name is destroyed I get summon another Monk monster from hand at the cost of 1000 lifepoints."

Auron's lifepoints went to 6700 as he took a card from his hand and placed it on the field. "Now I summon Monk's Sensei (2400/2000) in attack mode."

"Great move tester," said Crystal happily. "I knew I was going to get a challenge. I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your move."

"Right," said Auron drawing a card from his deck. "I activate Monk's Senseis affect."

"And what is it's affect?"

"By discarding a number of cards from my hand that have the name 'Monk' in it I can destroy the same number of cards on your side of the field. So I discard three cards from my hand."

"No," said Crystal. All of her cards on the field would be destroyed. And they were. A huge hurricane came from above them and destroyed her cards.

"Next I play the spell card Monk's Guardian. This equip spell has to go to a Monk card. As long as this card stays equipped the monster with not be destroyed in battle. But there is a side affect, I have to lose 700 LP to keep this card around. Now, attack her lifepoints directly."

The large monk went and karate chopped Crystal, bringing her LP to 5600. Auron ended his turn afterwards.

"Okay I draw," said Crystal. "I play Pot of Greed which makes me draw two more cards for a grand total of five. I play Monster Reborn to revive X-Head Cannon." The cannon creature appeared in a flash of light. "Then I play Frontline Base which makes me special summon a Union Monster. I choose to special summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600). Then I normal summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300)."

"Oh no," said Auron stepping back. "X, Y, and Z. That means.."

"Your correct, meet XYZ-Dragon Cannon," said Crystal as the three machines transformed into XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600). "By it's effect I can discard a card from my hand and destroy one of your cards." Crystal puts the last card in her hand in the grave. "Now, destroy Monk's Sensei by your effect."

The three part machine brought forth it's cannons and fired on Monk's Sensei, destroying it and Monk's Guardian.

"Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack his lifepoints directly."

The machine brought forth it's cannons again and shot at the tester. Auron screamed in pain while his lifepoint meter went down to 3900.

"End turn."

Auron drew his next card. He ended his turn without using a single card.

"Alright here I go," said Crystal drawing a card and looked at it quickly. "I summon V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800) in attack mode. Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon and V-Tiger Jet attack his lifepoints directly."

The two machines attacked together and hit Auron causing him pain and his LP to go 0000. Crystal won the duel. She was jumping up and down celebrating.

"Congratulations, welcome to Duel Academy," said Auron bowing in respect.

On the top of the stairs were three elite duelists from Duel Academy who had watched Crystals duel. One was a red head, another had black, with a blond in the middle.

"She's pretty good don't you think Namine?" said a red head to the blonde girl.

"Not really, these tests get easier every year," said the blonde smiling. "But, she does intrigue me. We will see what happens in the near future."


	2. Crystal vs Namine I

1**_Author's Note: Ok, here's the second chapter. BTW, some of these cards in these duels are unknown to a lot of you. So, every chapter in the tens(10, 20, 30...) I'll post a current deck list for you. Also, before I get any questions, I won't tell you what type of decks the A, B, or C-Hero cards are. You'll find out the B-Hero's in chapter 7, and the C-Hero's in chapter 10. So, that's it, ENJOY!_**

_**Chapter 2 Duel Academy, Challenge by Obelisk**_

Crystal and Riku were watching the scenery pass as they flew to Duel Academy. Duel Academy was located far off into the ocean, but that made the scenery worth while. Both of them had been accepted. Soon they came upon an island with a large building in the middle of it. Duel Academy Island. They landed soon after and departed. They were led by an instructor to the main hall. When they got their another instructor gave out their uniforms. Riku got to be Slifer Red while Crystal went to Ra Yellow.

They were told to line up and listen to the headmaster of the Academy. They did and as if on Que the large screen on the wall in front of them flicked on with the Headmaster on it. Seto Kaiba, with his elbows on the desk and hands covering his mouth. Kaiba had taken over the position of headmaster the year Jaden Yuki left. He wanted his Duel Academy to run smoothly.

"Welcome duelists," said Kaiba in his normal tone. "You fifty have been privileged enough to come her to Duel Academy. Let me set some ground rules in hope that the more intelligent ones will understand."They all looked intensely at the monitor. "Each dorm should keep to his or her own. As some of the ladies have noticed, you can be wearing red and yellow. That's because some Obelisk Blue female students weren't worth the effort of keeping. So I'm now putting you in the other dorms. Should you want to make yourself useful to yourselves and improve, there is a competition at the end of the month to go up the ladder. Or down depending on who it is. That's all, classes start tomorrow at 9:00 AM. Don't be late."

Later Crystal and Riku gathered at the academies entrance. Riku seemed quite proud that he got into Obelisk, though Crystal didn't seem to flattered that she got into Ra. Then again, it did make sense. Riku and his two siblings had always gotten into Obelisk.

"Man, I can't believe they put me in Ra," said Crystal pulling on her collar. "I'm definitely Obelisk material. And they put YOU in Obelisk. At the least they should have put you in Ra."

"Yeah, well I did do well against the tester," said Riku all happy. "Well, at least one of us will make it to fame."

"Hey don't say that. We'll both make it to Obelisk. Then we'll go to the Pro League and become famous duelists," said Crystal pointing to the sun.

Riku looked up at Crystal. He blushed. Sure they had been nothing more than friends, but he personally thought they were more.

"Let's check this place out," said Crystal walking up to the Academy. Riku followed.When they got inside they went into an arena with seats everywhere. This was the Duel Arena.

"Man this place is huge," said Crystal loudly. "I can't wait to duel someone here. Hey, how about the two of us duel right here and now."

"No thanks, I wouldn't win," said Riku shaking his arms.

"Besides, this is Obelisk Blue territory," came a voice from nowhere.

They turned and saw two girls on the arena looking at them. One was a red head and the other had black beady hair. Both Obelisks

"What do you mean? Isn't this Duel Academy? So everyone should be able to duel here right?"

"Wrong, just look," said the red head pointing behind them. There was the face of Obelisk on it. Signifying Obelisk territory.

"Oh, sorry, then I'll duel you," said Crystal pointing at the red head.

"Hey wait a minute, your that girl," said the black haired one. "Hey Namine, it's Crystal."

Crystal and Sora shifted their attention to the girl coming down the stairs in the audience section.

She had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. And Obelisk Blue. But didn't seem to like them.

"So your Crystal," said Namine joining her two friends on the arena. "These two here are my friends. Kairi Oathkeeper and Lulu Magic."

"And allow me to present Namine Wheeler," said the Kairi throwing her arms to the blond who was smiling evilly "The King, or should I say Queen of Games."

Crystal laughed out loud loudly. The three Obelisks were staring at her with anger.

"What's so funny?" asked Lulu.

"How can she be the next Queen of Games if I'm going to," responded Crystal cooly. "Right Riku?"

Riku just smiled. "Who knows?"

It was the three girls turn to laugh out loud loudly. "Please, this is NAMINE WHEELER," said Kairi slowly. "She is the daughter of Joey and Mai Wheeler. Two legendary duelists."

"Alright, then I'll duel you," said Crystal calmly.

"Sorry, but can't," said Namine turning around. "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy wiping the floor with you, but I have to attend the Obelisk feast. Your worthless dorm have one too. See ya."

"I'll duel you some time," said Crystal as the three Obelisks left for their dorm.

Crystal and Riku soon left and went to their own dorms. The Slifer Reds had two small fish, a rice bowl, fruit, and milk as a feast. The Ra's had exquisite juice, mashed potatoes, chicken, and ice cream. The Obelisks had fine wine, and just about any food you could think of.

Later Crystal went to her room. In it was a small bed, a small desk, a computer, and window with a view of the forest. She put her stuff down and started unloading it. Afterwards she was going to rest on her new bed when her phone rang.

"Hello," said Crystal.

"This is Kairi, one of the Obelisks you met earlier," came the voice of the red head. "If you really want to duel Namine come to the arena at midnight. Don't be late."

She hung up afterwards. Namine looked excited. She grabbed her deck and duel disk and ran to the Obelisk Dorm. She got Riku and they went to the Arena. Riku told her this was a bad idea, but Crystal didn't listen. Like Kairi said Namine was their as well as her two friends.

"I'm surprised you showed up," said Namine as her and Crystal entered the arena. "Since you want to lose so badly I'd be glad to defeat you."

"Let's just duel," said Crystal putting her deck in the duel disk.

"DUEL," they said in unison, drawing her five cards and LP going up to 8000.

"Hey, is Namine really as good as she says she is," asked Riku to her two friends.

"Yep, she's the second best in the school," responded Lulu.

"Second? Who's first?" asked Riku out loud.

"He's the one called the Kaiser, and the most handsome duelist on the island," said Kairi blushing. "His name is Sephiroth."

"Oh yeah, that's right," remembered Riku at the mention of his brother's name.

"Alright, let's see what Ra's best can do," said Namine drawing a card from her deck. She smiled at what she got. "I summon a monster in face down position and place a card face down. End turn."

"Alright, my turn," said Crystal taking a card from her deck. "I summon V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800) in attack mode. Attack his face down monster." The tiger jet attacked like a rocket and slammed into the revealing monster. It was Masked Dragon(1500/1400).

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed as a result of battle I can take a dragon from my deck with

1500 attack or less and special summon it to the field. So I chose Armed Dragon Level 3 (1200/900) in attack mode."

"Great, well I'll put two cards face down and end my turn."

"Good, now it's my turn to show you the power of Obelisk," said Namine drawing another card. "My Armed Dragon Level 3 will now evolve into Armed Dragon Level 5 from my hand by it's affect."

The small cuddly dragon was replaced with a large black red dragon with spikes. Armed Dragon Level 5(2400/1600).

"Oh no," gasped Crystal wide eyed.

"Oh it only gets worst, activate face down trap card, Pyro Clock of Destiny."

"What does that do?"

"Simple, it skips a whole turn back to me, which means my Armed Dragon Level 5 evolves in Armed Dragon Level 7."

"No way," said Riku. Namines two friends were snickering.

The dragon was replaced with a dragon twice as big with stronger attack points. Armed Dragon Level 7(2800/2000).

"Next I'll activate Heavy Storm, destroying your two face down cards." The magic card appeared and destroyed Crystal's two cards. "And using another card from my hand I'll tribute Armed Dragon Level 7 so I can summon Armed Dragon LV 10(3000/2000)."

"What, that's a Secret Rare Card, how did she get that?" asked Riku out loud. The enormous dragon appeared in front of it's inferior and roared into the air.

"Finally, I'll use the card in my hand to activate it's affect. What is it you ask? Simple, when I discard a card from my hand Armed Dragon LV10 destroys all face up monsters on your side of the field ."

Namine slipped her last hand card into the grave which activated Armed Dragon LV 10 affect and destroyed her V-Tiger Jet.

"Alright, Armed Dragon LV10, attack her LP directly." commanded Namine pointing to Crystal. The dragon brought it's back and shot it foreword sending blazes of fire on Crystal causing her scream in pain from the intense heat bringing her LP to 5000. Namine ended her turn afterwards.

"Alright," said Crystal gaining her momentum. "Your good. And to imagine that you're the second best duelist in the academy."

Crystal drew her card and added it to her hand for a total of 4 cards in her hand. "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards from my deck. Alright this is going to get good. I activate the magic card Fusion Summon."

"So you get to summon a fusion monster from your fusion deck big deal," said Namine narrowing her eyes. "Armed Dragon LV10 is unaffected by spell, trap, or monster effects that specifically designate him as a target."

"True, but I got something better in mind," said Crystal smiling confidently. "I send X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank to the graveyard to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon(2800/2600) in attack mode. Next I'll play Frontline Base, making me summon a Union Monster, and I pick W-Wing Catapult(1300/1500)."

The large three piece machine appeared with a small jet component monster next to it.

"I now normal summon my second V-Tiger Jet. My two monsters, fuse to become VW-Tiger Catapult(2000/2100)."

"Whoopie, those monsters are still no match for me," responded Namine calmly. "It's just like you Ra's. Always flying to close to the sun and getting burned. You're brain must not be working."

"I'm not done, now my two monster will fuse to become VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon(3000/2800). Attack Armed Dragon LV10."

"That'll result in a draw," stated Sora.

The five piece machine attack Armed Dragon LV10 with all of it's cannons while the dragon did the same with it's mouth. A huge explosion occurred and smoke went everywhere. Soon it went away and the two monsters were destroyed.

"Alright, now I'll-," started Crystal but was interrupted by Namine.

"We got to go, unless you want security to find you and expel you," said Namine rushing off the arena and to the Obelisk hall. Her two friends ran with her.

"What, I was going to win to," said Crystal pretending to wine.

"Crystal we got to get out of here," said Riku pulling on her arm.

They managed to get out in time before three security guards came. They were standing outside of the academy. To their left they could see Namine and her two friends running. They were catching there breath while looking around for security.

"Wow, that was close," said Riku out of breath.

"Man, I was going to win too," said Crystal looking disappointed.

"Really, it looked like a tie to me," said and unknown voice.

Crystal and Sora turned their head s to see who just joined their conversation. It was a tall man who laying against a statue arms crossed. Long silver hair and dark green eyes made this guy look dangerous, and cool. He was an Obelisk. Crystal blushed.

"What do mean, Crystal could've beaten her," said Riku outraged.

"I know."

"Really? But Namine's the best."

"Second, or should I say third now," said the tall man standing straight and walking over the them. Crystal was still in a daze. "Namine is good, real good. The best second year here. Probably better than my second youngest brother. But, Crystal proved that she isn't the best female here. Crystal, what was the card in your hand?"

Crystal shook her head out of the daze and showed the man the card. It was Monster Reborn. The man smiled.

"And your next card?"

Crystal took the card from the top of her deck and showed the man. Magic Return.

"Just as I thought, Namine would've lost," said the man smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku. The man looked at him with narrow eyes. He was at least a half a foot taller than Riku was. Riku returned the stare.

"I can see why you were given the B-Hero Deck," said the man coldly. "Crystal would wait a turn to see what Namine played next. Afterwards Crystal would draw Magic Return. Then she would use Monster Reborn to revive VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, then use Magic Return to bring it back and use it to summon Armed Dragon LV10. Namine would be trouble knowing her deck."

Riku turned to Crystal and smiled. "Really? Man your better than I thought. But hey, let's go already."

Crystal nodded and started running to the Ra dorm. But she stopped after a couple of steps and turned to the man. "I didn't catch your name."

The man smiled and said proudly, "The name is Sephiroth Angel. I go by two titles here. Kaiser, and One Winged Angel."

"Crystal Yuri, nice to meet you," said Crystal running to Ra dorm. Riku had been long gone by know.

Sephiroth stared at Crystal until she was out of sight. "That girl is interesting. She gave Namine a run for her money. Namine has lost only two duels since she's been here. One was against me last year. And the other was last years Kaiser, Zack Strife. This is going to be an interesting year."


	3. Crystal vs Kairi, Crystal's power

1**_Author's Note: Ok, there was a typo in the last chapter in this section. I'll post current deck lists every 11 chapters. Sorry about that. Otherwise, here's the next chapter. If you read this story before I reposted it, you'll notice that I switched Riku's and Sora's roles with each other. Also, you might've noticed that I've put characters from Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts in here. If you want to see someone from those category's, tell me and I'll put them in somehow. Ok, that's it. Read, Review, and enjoy._**

Chapter 3 Crystal vs. Kairi

The next day they went to their classes in the academy. Everyone from Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk were there. Slifer had the first five rows, Ra had the next three, and Obelisk had the rest. Ra had the least because they had the fewest duelists. Obelisk had the most because they were given privileges all the time

Ryou Bakura, a former legendary duelist and Ra's dorm master, was the first to be teaching them. Mainly about the rules for the newcomers. Slifer's dorm leader was a girl with long fiery red hair and dark blue eyes. She taught them next. Finally, Obelisk's male dorm leader Mokuba Kaiba taught them. Crystal tried to pay attention, but kept on going to sleep. Riku paid attention but didn't learn anything new.

Afterwards it was lunch and Riku and Crystal decided to have lunch at the Ra dorm. Crystal claimed they had better food. Along with Riku, a boy named Sora tagged along. He had spiky brown hair with blue eyes and was slightly shorter than Riku.

"Crystal, this is Sira, he's my partner," said Riku gesturing to Sora while Crystal ate her heart out. She ate so quickly that Riku and Sora couldn't eat there food for awhile.

"Pweased fo reet lou," said Crystal through the rice in her mouth.

"Likewise," replied Sora politely. "So you met the Kaiser last night, what did you think of him?"

"The Kaiser?" asked Crystal innocently. "Can't remember who...OH, you mean the guy who went by the title of Kaiser. Sephiroth."

Riku spit out his rice in front on him. He wiped his mouth and exclaimed, "SEPHIROTH. The school's best duelist? We talked to him last night. He complimented you! How could forget about him?"

"Yeah, he's seems real nice, and smart," said Crystal starting to eat her fourth bowl of rice and avoiding the question.

"He is smart, so am I," said Riku finishing his bowl. "But I got in Obelisk because of own my dueling skills."

"Hey, who here is Crystal Yuri?" asked a Slifer Red class man looking around the cafeteria. "I have a letter here for her."

"Over here," said Crystal waving her arm at the man. The man walked over and gave her the letter and left.

Crystal saw it had the Obelisk Blue signature on it. She opened it and read the contents.

"What's it say Crystal?" asked Sora.

"It's Namine," said Crystal with a smile. "She says if I want to duel her again then I have to beat her two friends. It says come to the Obelisk Blue dorm at midnight to duel one of them. Alright, I get to beat a Obelisk Blue."

"Is she that good?" asked Sora to Riku.

"Of course, but don't you know that from the Kaiser? I mean he watched the duel."

"I'm not in touch with him a lot," replied Sora giving a weak smile.

Later that night Crystal, Sora, and Riku got into a row boat and rowed to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm. The trip over was calm, though it made the tension rise to much for Crystal. She started to rock the boat out of being nervous. They arrived at the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm. There the gates were unlocked and open. They went through. When they went through, Kairi was their waiting.

"It's about time," said Kairi impatiently. "Follow me."

They did and went into the Girls Dorm itself. The room was enormous. The entrance room was about the size of the entire Slifer Dorm. A stairway led up to a second level where what seemed all the Obelisk Blue Girls were waiting for them. And on the top of the staircase, was Namine and Lulu.

"Alright, let's get this duel under way," said Namine as Kairi and Crystal took a opposite spot in the large room. The floor was big enough to play soccer. "The rules are this: 8000 LP, Kairi wins and you have to be our servant until we all graduate. You win, and well, I might consider your request to duel me. Now Duel."

"Duel," said Kairi and Crystal drawing the first five cards.

"I'll start," said Crystal drawing a card and adding it to her hand. "I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1600) in attack mode. Then I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Ra's are so weak," said Kairi drawing her next card. "I summon Keyblade Master(1000/1000) in attack mode."

"Keyblade Deck!" stated Sora. "That's my theme deck as well."

"Are they powerful?" asked Riku watching the duel.

"Well, if you prolong the duel, they can get nasty." replied Sora getting nervous

"Why would she summon a weak monster like that?" asked Crystal with a puzzled look on her face, obviously not paying attention to Riku and Sora's conversation.

"Because you see, with the right rare cards this card can become as strong as Obelisk himself," replied Kairi taking another card from her hand and putting in the slot. "I activate Kingdom Key."

A keyblade weapon appeared out of thin air and the Keyblade Master, that was a knight, caught it.

"Which does what?" asked Crystal

"When this card is equipped to Keyblade Master his attack rises by five hundred and can never be destroyed as a result of battle. Now I activate the Spell Card Brave Form." The knight turned into a red knight. " Before you ask this card raises Keyblade master by another 500 AP and gives him the ability to attack twice. Now attack."

The red knight charged with his weapon in front. The monster charged for Crystal's monster.a

"Hold on, I activate my face down card, Negate Attack," said Crystal revealing her face down card. "Your battle phase just came to and end."

"Oh well, I set down two cards and end my turn." responded Kairi, throwing two cards into her duel disk.

"I draw," said Crystal getting her new card. "I summon W-Wing Catapult(1300/1500). Now I fuse W-Wing Catapult and X-Head Cannon to summon WX-Catapult Cannon(2100/1600) in attack mode." A large flying machine appeared with two cannons on top.

"What? I didn't think there were those type of combinations?" said Kairi surprised. What does it do?"

"When I attack one of your monsters, it switches from offense to defense if I choose too. Attack the Keyblade Master."

The two monster fusion went to attack the knight. It raised it's cannons and pointed at the knight. It fired it's cannons, and sped towards the knight.

"Wrong, I activate my two face down cards, Guardian Heartless, and Hung Guardian."

"What!" exclaimed Crystal. "What do those do?"

"Guardian Heartless is a token which I'll put in defense mode (1000/1000) and Hung Guardian uses him as a shield." A small creature appeared with it's arms protecting itself. Then a larger came and grabbed the critter, and threw it in front of the attack.

"You forgot about my monster's special ability, he'll switch that token monster to attack mode and destroy him," exclaimed Crystal triumphantly.

The heartless creature went in front of Keyblade Master and took the hit, reducing Kairi's LP to 6900. She kept her posture, and smiled at her opponent.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn," declared Crystal putting a card into her duel disk.

"Right, I draw," said Kairi getting another card for a total of two cards. "I play Card of Sanctity which forces us to draw until we both have six cards in our hands." They both drawed until they had six cards. "Alright, I play OathKeeper which increases Keyblade Master's AP by 500 so his

attack will be 2500. This card allows me to attack you three times overall now. Then I summon one monster in face down defense. Attack WX-Catapult Cannon"

The red knight, wielding two keyblade weapons, charged at the monster. Crystal flipped open her face down card.

"I activate the face down trap card, Fusion Annihilation," said Crystal proudly. She loved her deck, and the strategies in it.

"No," said Kairi. "That let's you destroy two cards for every fusion monster you have on the field. But you lose 500 LP."

"Alright, I lose 500 LP, but it's worth it," said Crystal as her LP went down to 7500. "And now I destroy Oathkeeper and Kingdom Key, reducing it's AP to 1500. Now counterattack my friend."

The two weapons disappeared on the monster, making it weaker than Crystal's. The monster shot it's cannons at the knight and destroyed it. Reducing Kairi's LP to 6300. Kairi started getting angry. She looked at her hand, and to her demise, found nothing that could help her.

"End turn," said Kairi angrily.

"Hey, don't get angry at me because you have a weak deck," said Crystal drawing a card for a total of seven. "I play two Frontline Bases'. Now I can summon two union monsters. I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) and Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600). Then V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) is summoned normally." More monsters appeared with every summon. "Next WX-Catapult Cannon will split back to it's original self. Now fuse altogether to form VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800). It'll remove your face down monster from play, then attack you directly."

The five combination monster appeared in all it's glory. It locked unto the monster in front of it and fired, and removed the face down monster from play. Then monster then reared it's cannons and fired directly unto Kairi, who irked in pain (3300).

"Now I'll play set two cards face down in the Spell Trap card zone and end my turn. Your move," declared Crystal setting down two more cards to her field. She no longer had any more cards in her hand.

"Ok, I draw," said Kairi drawing a card. She smiled. "I summon Neo Shadow(1000/1000) in attack mode." A large black figured appeared with yellow eyes and no other physical appearance.

"What does it do? asked Crystal.

"It attacks you LP directly, but that's not all. When it does, it makes you discard one card from your hand. Now attack Neo Shadow." The creature charged Crystal. Crystal reached for her trap card and smiled.

"It's over Kairi, I had fun though," said Crystal happily.

"What?"

"I activate my face down cards, Ring of Destruction and Barrel behind the door."

"NO! I'LL LOSE," shouted Kairi as her eyes went huge in disbelief and fear.

"Correct, the first trap card destroys my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. Then normally we take it's attack points as damage. However the second trap card makes you lose all of it. So you lose 6000 LP. So in the words of the future Queen of Games. THE END."

The monster got a ring with explosives on it and blew up. Kairi looked in shook as her LP went to 0.

"I won't accept this, GET HER," exclaimed Kairi. The girls started moving towards her.

"Stop, let them go," said Namine loudly. The girls stopped and stared at her. Namine returned the stare which made them turn around to the trio. Crystal bowed in respect to Kairi and turned around to leave. Riku and Sora left with her, and left Obelisk campus.

"Geez, that girl can't take a loss can she?" asked Sora walking towards his dorm.

"Oh well, it was fun anyway. And soon I get to fight Namine and take her place as number 2," replied Crystal carelessly.

"Namine, why did you stop me?" asked Kairi insulted by her actions.

"Because the boy that was with her, the one with silver hair, was the Kaiser's little brother," replied Namine slowly.

Kairi gasped, as well as everyone else. "I see. If we bug him it's all over for all of us."

"Right, but next year, it's all on with no restraints."


	4. From Ra to Obelisk

**Here you go. Sorry for the delay. You want to know why? Go to my profile page. Enjoy, Read, Review**

Chapter 4 From Ra to Obelisk, Namine's Second Challenge

Today was the big day. All students were required to take a test to see there current status. You would take two tests and if you did well enough on both of them, you'd be able to go on to the next class level of dueling. Crystal was preparing her deck, and though she liked it, she knew it had to be improved.

A minute afterwards, Crystal heard a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Riku on the other side. "Hi Riku, what's going on.?"

"Nothing, just came to get you for the tests," replied Riku.

"Oh, right almost forgot," said Crystal surprised. She went back to grab her deck and rushed with Riku to the Academy.

"Say, what were you doing before I got there?" asked Riku while sprinting to the academy.

"Oh, my deck," replied Crystal keeping up with him. "It needs to change a little. I need new cards."

"I heard a new shipment of cards are coming in. So after the test, we'll go get some."

And with that they came to Duel Academy. Mokuba was already waiting for them, and already handing out tests. Riku and Crystal took seats next to Sora and began writing down the answers. Riku had no trouble answering them, and easily thought that he'd pass. Sora was doing ok, but thought that it could've been better. Crystal thought she didn't do so hot, but that was remained to be seen. Afterwards, they all went to the card shop, which already packed with students.

"So, what packs should I get?" asked Crystal looking at the shelves of packs.

"Huh? Don't you know what packs to get?" asked Riku while Crystal continued to look around. "I mean after all, you did assemble your deck before right?"

Crystal turned around and looked embarrassed. "Well actually...no. I received this deck, which was it's previous owner's old deck." Crystal took out her deck. "It's very special to me. So, maybe I don't need to change it."

"Well, you better decide quickly, because your match with Lulu is coming up."

"I should keep it this way," decided Crystal putting it back in her deck box. "After all, I'm sure it doesn't matter, I here for fun only." Crystal began running towards the duel arena. "Besides, I don't want to disappoint my sister Ruby."

"Did she say Ruby?" asked Riku to himself astonished. "Ruby was the Kaiser of this school three years ago."

"And she was a very good duelist," added a voice from behind Riku. Riku turned around to see Sephiroth. "Hello brother."

"Hello...Sephiroth," responded Riku coldly. "So what's with that family? I've heard rumors."

"Well, they're called the jewel family," said Sephiroth reaching for a small amount of cards. "There is five in all, each has a certain amount of power in the family, and a certain type of deck. Ruby used an old machine deck, but it's far outdated now." Sephiroth held out the cards to Riku. "I suggest you give her these cards, it'll help her."

Riku took the cards reluctantly. "Why are you helping Crystal?"

"Because her sisters, Ruby and Emerald, asked me too as a favor," responded Sephiroth walking away. "If Crystal gets angry because of these new cards, which, knowing you, you'll force them in her deck, tell her she can blame her sisters."

Riku watched as Sephiroth walked. Then he turned to the Arena and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Crystal. Sephiroth was right, knowing Crystal, she wouldn't change her cards. So Riku will have to force the new cards into it. Riku ran as fast as he could, until finally he caught up with Crystal. She had her Duel disk on, and was ready to put her deck in. "CRYSTAL!" Riku shouted.

Crystal turned around, and just in time. Just in time for Riku to run into her. Cards flew everywhere, and Crystal was trying to get up. When she did get up, Riku was putting her deck back together. Crystal was wondering what was going on.

"Sorry Crystal," said Riku, putting her deck back together. "I came to say good luck, but I guess I got to excited." Riku finished and handed her deck back. Riku began running back to the seats. "Sorry Crystal for what I did, you can blame your sisters."

"What just happened?" asked Crystal to herself as she shuffled her deck and put it into her duel disk. She began walking out to the field where her opponent, Lulu, was waiting.

On the sidelines, Riku was watching the match. Sephiroth came up to his side. "You know, it's a good thing I gave you those cards to put into Crystal's deck."

"Why's that?" asked Riku coldly.

"Because Lulu, has what's called a power hitter deck," responded Sephiroth. "She uses few monsters, and equips them all with equip cards."

Mokuba went between the two duelists, Crystal and Lulu. While Lulu was focused on Crystal, Crystal was focused on the arena. It was indeed a large arena. It was filled with large ceiling lights and stands for hundreds of people. Also, there appeared to be many more duels going around them.

"Alright, listen up, this will be the last duel for the day," announced Mokuba to the cheering fans. "Ra Yellow's Crystal vs. Obelisk's Blue Lulu. If Crystal wins, you'll be trading spots in terms of rank. Lulu wins, and Crystal goes to Slifer Red. Ready, Duel!"

Crystal and Lulu drew there cards while there LP went to 8000.

Lulu took the first turn. "I'll summon Marauding Captain (1200/800) in attack mode." A human with armor and a sword emerged unto the field. "Which means I get to summon another monster, which will be another Marauding Captain."

"Oh, this going to be good," said Crystal while a second Marauding Captain appeared.

"Next I'll activate two 'A. Forces'," continued Lulu as she put two magic cards into the duel disk, making two cards with warriors on them appear. "This card adds 200 AP for every warrior on the field, to a warrior. So now, both of my monsters are at 2000 AP. End turn."

"Draw," said Crystal drawing a card and finally looking at her cards. She looked stunned at what she saw. Four cards she remembered, but the other two weren't in her deck before. Crystal looked around for Riku and when she found him, he looked sad. He was the one to put the cards in her deck.

Crystal noticed that next to him was Sephiroth, who was pointing to another area. Crystal looked and saw her sisters Diamond and Sapphire, who were giving her the thumbs up. She got the idea, and smiled back at them, and Riku, who looked happier afterwards. "Ok, behold, Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in attack mode."

A small metallic dragon appeared roaring with glee. Lulu looked surprised. It was one of Crystal's new cards. "I'm not done yet, summon, S-Sniper Gun (1400/1300) in attack mode." A rifle monster appeared on the field. "Activate, bond of Elements. If there is a card on my side of the field, and I have two other cards of the same type and element, then I can summon them for 400 LP a piece. Now, summon T-Turtle Tank (1200/1600) and U-Rifle Blast (1400/1400)."

Two more monsters appeared on the field. One, a turtle shaped tank, and another gun. Crystal smiled as her LP went down to 7200. "Now combine to create, STU-Sniper Rifle Tank (2400/2200)." The monsters disassembled, then reassembled to become a large tank with two guns at it's sides.

Lulu was stunned for a moment, but shook it off and smiled. "As long as both Marauding Captains are on the field, I can't be touched. They both can't be destroyed in battle."

"That's why I'm activating my monster's ability for now, if I discard one card," Crystal discarded her last card to her graveyard. "I can make you discard up to two cards from your hand, which is your entire hand, to the graveyard."

Lulu looked shocked as she put two cards in the graveyard. Crystal ended her turn soon after.

Lulu drew her next card and smiled. "I play the magic card 'Final Countdown'," said Lulu as her LP went to 6000. "This card sacrifices 2000 LP, and as a result, in twenty turns, you lose. End turn."

"Draw," said Crystal drawing a new card that she had never seen before. "I play Card of Demise(I think this is the right name). I draw five cards, in five turns, I lose all the cards I have." Crystal drew five cards, and was pleased at what she got. "I play 'Dark Hole' which destroys all monsters on the field."

A black hold appeared and destroyed all of the monsters on the field. "Now I play Monster Reborn, to revive Cyber Dragon. And now, I activate Power Bond."

"Oh no," said Lulu outraged. "If she has what I think she does, I done for."

"Correct, I summon CYBER END DRAGON in attack mode (4000/2800)," claimed Crystal as a large three headed machine dragon appeared on the field. "By Power Bond's affect, the monster's attack points are doubled. (40002 8000). Now Cyber End Dragon, end this duel. ATTACK."

The Cyber End Dragon opened it's mouths and shot out flames and hit Lulu directly, pointing her LP to 0. (6000-8000Defeat)

"We have a winner," declared Mokuba. "Crystal, welcome to Obelisk Blue."

Riku went down and cheered with her as other Obelisk Blue students went to her and welcomed her in. However, on the outer rim of the arena, Namine, was with a person in black (If you know what Organization XIII is, there you go.)

"She not bad," said the boy in the coat. "I expect you to defeat her though if you want your cards."

Namine nodded. "I will defeat her. Promise." A dark aura surrounded Namine as she took a menacing smile.

* * *

_Preview._

_Crystal: Yes, I became and Obelisk Blue._

_Riku: Congratulations_

_Crystal: No time to celebrate, a new tournament is coming. The top four from every major academy is coming here._

_Riku: It'll be interesting to see who becomes the champions of this school_

_Crystal: Namine wants to challenge me again? Alright!_

_Next Chapter- Crystal vs. Namine II_

_Crystal: I need to summon you to win this. Rise STUVWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Tank Cannon_


	5. Jewel Family I, Summon STUVWXYZ

_**Author'rs Note:**__ Ok, here's the next chapter. This give you more detail of future chapters. Oh, and to the guy who guessed at the C-hero's were...nice guess, but no. Enjoy, read, review._

* * *

****

**_Chapter 5_**

Crystal was enjoying her new room and position at Obelisk Blue. She had many more friends that she thought she'd ever have. She forgave Riku for putting new cards in her deck. She's was actually really happy with the new cards. Sephiroth had finally introduced himself to her as the school's previous Kaiser. And also that he knew her older sisters Ruby and Emerald. Sephiroth also said that he'd explain things later tonight, so he invited Crystal and her friends to Obelisk Blue Females Dorm.

Sora was still in Ra Yellow, but still remained friends with Riku and Crystal. Crystal usually skipped her meetings with her new friends, who she really didn't consider friends, and went to visit Sora who always had company with Riku.

Crystal's last opponent, Lulu, wasn't so lucky. Neither was her friend Kairi. That both had been demoted to Ra Yellow, and all their supposed friends had left them. Crystal heard of this and decided to pay them a visit. She went to the girls door, who were staying in the same room and knocked on it. The door opened to she the two girls in yellow.

"Oh, hey," said Kairi sadly. "Come here to rub it in our faces."

"No, of course not," said Crystal sympathetically. "Look, I'm sorry that you lost all your friends because of me."

"It wasn't because of you," interrupted Lulu. "They were never our friends. They're Namine's friends. If your Namine's friend, then your everyone else's friend. It's only because of she's the daughter of two legendary duelists."

"Well, look," said Crystal rubbing her head with her hand. "I know it's not much, but...you can be my friend. I won't leave you or anything."

"Really?" asked Kairi surprised. "But aren't you friends with everyone in the Obelisk Dorm."

"Not willingly," said Crystal annoyed. "But I have real friends like Riku, Sora, Sephiroth, and my sisters Diamond and Sapphire. Ok, only one is a Ra Yellow, but still...I'm actually real friends with them."

"Your Diamond's and Sapphire's sister?" asked Lulu astonished. "So you're part of the seven girls of the Jewel Family."

"Yeah, but how did you know there were seven of us?" this time it was Crystal's turn to be astonished. "Even the Kaiser only knew of Five."

"Who cares, of course will be your friends," said Lulu putting out her hand to shake Crystal's. Kairi did the same, and Crystal shook both of them.

"Well Sephiroth is going to discuss my family tonight, so you should come, I'll come pick you up."

* * *

In her room, Namine was preparing her deck. She was going to use her second best deck. The deck that she had especially prepared. Namine was going to challenge Crystal tonight and win at all cost. Suddenly someone was in her room without her knowing. Namine turned around to see two people in black looking at her through black hoods.

"Hello Namine," said the taller female one. "You're going to win tonight right?"

"Yes, and once I do you'll let me into the Thirteenth Order, right?" asked Namine in a serious tone.

"No...but it's a start," said the smaller male. He walked over to the balcony that overlooked the grounds below. "If you defeat one of Jewel Sisters, it'll get the Superiors attention."

"What's so great about that family?" asked Namine rudely. "They have names of jewels, whoopie."

"You want to know, go to their little meeting tonight," responded the man cooly without taking insult from Namine's rudeness. "You'll find out why they're so special. And you'll know why you have to defeat Crystal quickly. She's the least experienced, and should be dealt."

"Wait, how will I know I have to defeat her?" asked Namine suspiciously.

"Whoops, you're correct," laughed the man turning to Namine. "Slip of the tongue. Just defeat her...or you won't get in." And with that they left out of the room. Namine chased after them, but when she looked through the halls, they were gone.

"I must get in the Order."

* * *

That night, Crystal and her friends, her sisters, and Sephiroth all gathered in Female Dorm. They had gathered on the spacious and luxurious ground floor. Namine had been hiding behind a pillar on the second floor. She wanted to listen in before she defeated Crystal.

"Ok, I think I should tell you about your family and it's history," started Sephiroth looking at Crystal.

"Wait," interrupted Kairi. "Why does she need to know? I mean, doesn't she know already? They're sisters."

"My sisters never talked to me, I don't know too much," admitted Crystal sadly. "Except these two here, Diamond and Sapphire. We've kept in touch for awhile."

"Right well let me start," started Sephiroth. "There are seven of you, though I know only five personally. Jade, Topaz, Emerald, Ruby, Diamond, Sapphire, and of course Crystal. You're known as the Jewel Family. When I came here to this school three years ago, Emerald was a third year and Ruby was a second. I didn't know Diamond that well at the time."

"How were they?" asked Crystal interjecting. "They looked down at me so..."

"I get the picture," figured Sephiroth. "Well though Ruby was a second year, she was already the Kaiser of this school. She looked down at me too. She annoyed me actually, to the point where we dueled."

"And?" they all asked in unison. Sephiroth was the best at the school, as was thrown back a little.

"We didn't finish because I was dueling Ruby, who really annoyed me. Emerald found us and stopped the match before it ended."

"What was the LP score between you brother?" asked Riku interested.

"I had 4600 and she had 650," replied Sephiroth with a kind smile. "Needless to say, it wasn't good for her reputation if people found out. So I agreed to keep it quiet if she answer one thing?" There was silence, wondering what was coming. "If she and her family could see Monster Spirits."

"That's a legendary ability," stated Crystal. "People like Kaiba, Yugi, and Judai could see it."

"Well they answered no, but they said they could hear the voices of them," stated Sephiroth. "In other words they couldn't see them, but hear and stay in contact with them. Emerald told me that Topaz could hear them, while Jade could actually see them."

"Sisters, what about you?" asked Crystal eagerly.

"I could hear them for about a year now," responded Sapphire.

"I could hear them for about three years," responded Diamond. "Ever since I met Sephiroth."

"Funny...I can't," stated Crystal.

"Let me finish, there's just a little more," said Sephiroth. "I went to Diamond after they answered, and she didn't have it. So I had a theory. If they can hear it, how is it done? By a powerful duel."

"What lead you to that conclusion?" asked Riku.

"There sister Jade is Japan's International Champion," responded Sephiroth. "So I dueled Diamond, and while she could keep her own, all of a sudden, she could hear the voice."

"Yep, I could hear the spirit of my Exodia," proved Diamond.

"Hello," interrupted someone from above. Namine was coming down the stairs with her dueling deck. "Sorry to interrupt your story, but Crystal...we're dueling."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, though that is like you," came the cold voice of Namine. "Let's Duel."

"Fine, let's Duel," responded Crystal shuffling her deck and putting it on her Duel Disk.

Sephiroth and the others went to the side. Namine and Crystal faced each other from across the arena. All the while Sephiroth kept looking at Namine. '_Was she eavesdropping? I wonder how much she heard?'_

"Hey, maybe her Duel Voice will come to her," hoped Sora cheering for Crystal.

"Not likely," responded Sephiroth.

"Why?"

"Because there's one more thing you need to do get it. You need to duel someone with the same ability. Yugi, Kaiba, and Judai were born with it. But for others, we need to duel for it.

"Wait, that means that you-."

"Duel," said Namine and Crystal in unison.

"I'll go first," said Crystal drawing her sixth card. "Not bad, I summon U-Rifle Blast (1400/1400) in defense mode." A small rifle in the shape of a U appeared in a defense status above a card. "Next I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"You don't deserve to be Obelisk Blue," said Namine harshly drawing another card. "Neither do your pathetic sisters."

"Watch you mouth Namine," shouted Sapphire.

"Hmpf, I play Kaibaman (700/500) in attack mode," proclaimed Namine placing a card in Duel Disk showing a man in a suit. "Next I activate it's affect. By Tributing him, I get to summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field."

"What!?" said Crystal. "But there's only four out there. Kaiba has three and Solomon Muto has the other."

"True, but there were prototypes that were made prior to the Blue Eyes," corrected. "Three of them in fact. I have them all, now rise Blue Eyes(3000/2500)." Kaibaman was gone. And in replace, a white dragon at an enormous status roaring loudly and facing Crystal. "Now, I set two cards face down, and attack with Blue Eyes. WHITE LIGHTNING."

The dragon gathered energy in it's mouth. Then shot it at a stream of electricity at the small machine. It got blown out of the sky, and into the Graveyard. "Well, how's that? End turn. Let's see what the proud Jewel Family can do."

"Draw," said Crystal taking another card from her deck. "Activate face down card: Ultimate

Future Fusion." The face down card appeared face up with a building in it with a star above it. "It works like this. It only works after a card was destroyed last turn, and if it has a fusion monster it can combine into. It takes it's highest form of fusion, and let's me summon it to the field."

"Wow, so Crystal can now summon STU-Sniper Rifle Tank," exclaimed Sora.

"Even better," corrected Riku. "She can summon the rare STUVWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Tank Cannon. It's rare for this to appear."

"There is a drawback however," noted Crystal. "I have to wait as many of my turns as the fusion requirement. In other words the fusion I want is made of three parts, so I must wait three turns, this being one. Now I special summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1200) in defense mode. Now I normal summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1600) in attack mode. I lay one face down card and end my turn."

"You're such an amateur," taunted Namine drawing her card. "I'll end this duel quickly. Blue Eyes attack quickly and annihilate that pathetic monster." The dragon fired another blast of white lightning at Crystal's X-Head Cannon.

"Ha, you're the amateur," shot back Crystal making Namine look surprised. "Like I honestly would let my monster go unprotected, activate Half Resort."

"What's that do?" asked Namine calmly.

"It's takes the monster who is targeting my monster, cuts it's attack in half, and gives that much to my monster this turn," responded Crystal smiling. The card began to glow red, with the Blue Eyes doing the same. X-Head Cannon went to 3300 AP (1800+ 3000/23300). "Now strike back X-Head Cannon."

"Not so fast, activate my two face down cards," said Namine as her two face down cards went up. "First is Negate Attack, which makes your attack useless back to my dragon. Next my other, Quick Fusion. This allows to fusion my monsters quickly during my battle phase. So I now fuse three Blue Eyes together to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/2800) in attack mode."

Three Blue Eyes appeared with a vortex behind them. They slowly went inside the vortex to become one creature with three heads. "Now strike back, Ultimate Dragon." The three heads of the dragon reared back and blasted white lightning at the machine, blowing it to bits. "End turn."

Namine LP:8000

Crystal LP:6800

"I draw, and now it's my second turn for Ultimate Future Fusion," said Crystal drawing her next card adding it to her hand for a total of three. "I play Pot of Greed which makes me draw two cards for a total of four. Now I play fusion to summon Cyber Dragon to my field (4000/2800) in defense mode." Similar to the Blue Eyes, three cyber dragons came out and went into a vortex. And came out a dragon with three heads. "Now I activate De-Fusion to summon three Cyber Dragons to defense mode." The dragon split back into three dragons in the defense position.

"End turn."

"Sister Crystal can't do much can she?" asked Sapphire.

"Well she is going against a Blue Eyes Ultimate," stated Diamond.

"The only hope she has is to last long enough to summon that monster," said Riku.

"My turn, and I activate De-Fusion as well," mocked Namine placing the card, summoning three Blue Eyes to the field. "Then I use my last card called Burst Stream of Destruction."

"Oh no," gasped Crystal looking at the card. "That destroys all my monsters."

"Correct, and though only one of Blue Eyes can't attack, the others will devastate you." A Blue Eyes shot out lots of lightning, destroying all of her monster. "Now, other dragons, attack directly." The remaining dragons attacked Crystal directly causing to squeal in pain. "End turn."

Namine: 8000

Crystal 800

"I draw," said Crystal a little bit angry. "Now, I send fusion material monsters from my deck to the graveyard and summon STUVWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Tank Cannon (5000/4500) in attack mode." Suddenly a large monster composed from over half a dozen monsters appeared. It was larger than the Blue Eyes and had big guns. "It's affect depends on how many cards I discard. I'm also allowed to discard as many cards as I like from the deck to the grave. So I now discard six cards to activate it's affect." She took the top six cards from her deck to the grave.

"It's over," proclaimed Sephiroth with a smile.

"It's affect works like this: I discard six cards which enables me to take the LP I've lost, Double it, and shoot back at you directly."

"What!?" asked Namine in disbelief. "But that means.."

"You lose," announced Crystal. "STUVWXYZ...activate the affect and end her." The dragon to it's cannons and attacked Namine direclty, ending her LP. (8000-800214400 Defeat.)

"No, I can't lose," said Namine on her knees.

Before someone could say something, the doors to the dorm opened to reveal Kaiba. "I thought someone was using the counterfeit Blue Eyes." Kaiba walked over to Namine. "I know that they're prototypes, so I can't bust you for using them. However, I can expel you nearly ruining this area. And as much as I love to, I won't unless you leave."

Namine took off without hesitation. Kaiba turned to the rest. "Now then, I'm going to announce a tournament soon, and as a prize for beating that loser, I'll tell you early."

"Loser, isn't that a little harsh Principle Kaiba," asked Sephiroth.

"Not really, since she's the daughter of Wheeler, she can't be good," said Kaiba with a smirk. "I'll make the announcement next week. This will be the Kaiba Corp Battle Arena Tournament. It'll consist of four Duelists from every academy. You can be a part of it, if you're duelist enough. More info will be given soon, now get out of my sights before I expel you."

Kaiba left with Sephiroth after him a minute later. "I have to return to my dorm, see you tomorrow. And good job Crystal."

Soon everyone left, and Crystal received a good job from everybody. Crystal was definitely living up to her Jewel Family Name. But for some strange reason, she heard something. She opened her deck box, which is where the sound came from. The first card, Cyber Dragon, was thought to cause the noise. Crystal just put it off, and went to her room.

Namine on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She wouldn't be getting into the Order now.

Next Chapter

Crystal: Yes, I beat Namine

Riku: Crystal heads up, the new tournament will be starting soon. Kaiba is going to pick four students from this school to compete.

Crystal: Alright, I'll be as good as Jade by starting to win to the tournament

Namine: I will get in the tournament, and the Order.

I'll start Deck lists at the end of each chapter. They won't be exact, but hey, at least you can keep up.

Namine:

Monsters:

**Kaibaman** _700/500 :Tribute this monster to special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon_

**Blue Eyes White Dragon**: _3000/2500_

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: **_4500/3800 This card must be fused by three Blue Eyes White Dragon's_

Spells:

**Quick Fusion:** _Same as Polymerization, only except it has to be used on your battle phase_

**De-Fusion:** _Return one fusion monster to the fusion deck and special summon the monsters that were used in the fusion_

**Burst Stream of Destruction:** _When Blue Eyes is on the field, destroy all monsters on your opponents side of the field. That Blue Eyes can't attack this turn_

Traps:

**Negate Attack: **_Negate the battle phase or attack of the opponent_

Crystal

Spells:

**Ultimate Future Fusion:** _Activated the turn after a fusion composite monster is destroyed. The highest form of fusion is summoned in the number of turns that the number of fusions required for it are._

**Pot of Greed:** _Draw 2 cards from your deck to your hand_

**Fusion:**_ Polymerization, enough said_

**De-Fusion:** _Look above _

Trap:

**Half Resort:** _Take the monster that's attacking and add half it's AP to the monster he's targeting_

Monsters

**U-Rifle Blast **_1400/1400_

**X-Head Cannon** _1800/1600_

**Cyber Dragon** _2100/1200 Special this monster when you have none, and your opponent has one or more._

**Cyber End Dragon** _4000/2800 Monster must be fused by three Cyber Dragons. It has the Fairy Meteor Crush ability with it._

**STUVWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Tank Cannon **_5000/4500 Fuse fusion of STU, VW, and XYZ to fuse this monster. Affect depends on number of cards discarded. You can also discard from your deck._

_1-Destroy one card on the field_

_2-Destroy all Trap Cards_

_3-Destroy all Spell Cards_

_4-Regain LP Equal to half your current_

_5-Destroy all monsters except this one_

_6-Use the difference between your maximum LP with your current, double it, and hit your opponents LP Directly_

_7-Destroy every card on the field, including this one_

_8-LP of both you and your opponent go to 1_

_9-The duel ends in a draw_


End file.
